Just Close Your Eyes
by AnnandMay4ever
Summary: Gohan has been tormented by very dark secrets and very dark desires for a very long time and one seemingly unlikely Saiyan is responsible for it all. Please heed Rating and Genre warnings.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the characters of Dragonballz nor the manga/anime they exist in. I make no profit from this fanfic._

_**Warnings:**__ This story contains YAOI, sexually explicit content, (small hints of) child abuse, dark subject matter and incest. It is a one-shot. View at your own discretion. This story is rated M (but think more like higher than that...yea)._

_**Pairing:**__ GokuXGohan_

_A/N: * _**Please Read! * **_Thanks so much for checking out my story! To get things started...this fanfic is loosely based on a GokuXVegeta fic I'm working on where the time line has been slightly altered. Basically, Goku comes back to Earth instead of staying in Otherworld after the Cell Saga. This story takes place some time right before the Buu Saga, contains some OOCness and is very dark, tortured and twisted (I just love making my favorite incest pairings suffer a bit and feel tormented from their desires...makes it seem more forbidden...and kinda hot. XD)._

_(This part is mostly for people who have serious issues with incestuous Fanfiction stories and have come to flame mine. So if this isn't you, just skip this part and read the last sentence.) Just to let certain people know: This is all just fantasy. I'm not hurting anyone by writing this and this story does not advocate either father/son incest, child abuse, pedophilia or anything else of that nature, in real life. If you have an issue with this (fantasy) story, ask yourself...is there any logic to your beliefs?_

_For everyone else...again, thanks for checking out my story and feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it! ♥ _

**Just Close Your Eyes**

"Great job on the burgers, Chi-Chi (munch-munch)!" Goku chimes while sitting down at a small picnic table, in his backyard, eating lunch with his wife (Chi-Chi) and their two sons, eight year old Goten and seventeen year old Gohan. "Yea (gobble-gobble)! They're yummy!" Goten sings before stuffing another burger down his throat.

Chi-Chi grimaces at the sight of their bad eating habits before quickly refocusing her attention on their complements as she titters, "Thanks guys." She turns her head to peer across at Gohan, who she felt peering at her first and then they secretly communicate through their eyes as they grin.

They both can find amusement in how the _rest_ of the family eats since, surprisingly, Gohan eats a bit more properly (though still a lot, which is why he's always the last to get up from the table). And Gohan knows just how much she admires him for turning out to be the polar opposite of his dad...if only she knew...

After refocusing on his food, Gohan attempts to find pleasure in the sunny, temperate weather along with the fact that it's Saturday...which means he doesn't have to focus on his studies too much and he can sleep anytime he pleases...in fact, he'll probably take a nap once he's done. It isn't long before his little brother finishes his last burger.

With no need to continue sitting at the table, being bored, Goten gets up to throw his plate in the trash-bag before heading inside so that he can get in some video game time before he has to head off with his mom to the mall (new clothes and shoes, he's growing like a weed!). As Gohan senses his little brother's energy drifting further away; an uneasiness begins to wreak havoc on his stomach although he continues to eat anyway (he is half-Saiyan after all).

His anxiety increases further as his mother gets up from the table before throwing her plate away as well and then drifting into the house. Now the only people left outside, are him and his dad. Gohan keeps his eyes lowered onto his food...in an attempt to keep his dad's attention away from him.

But as he feels dark, heavy-browed eyes undressing him, he realizes that his distant demeanor was in vain. An icy lump forms in his throat. His palms become moist. His heart begins to pound harder against his chest...and then out of nowhere, the sound of a faint moan caresses his ears. And a foot begins to drift up his leg. With apprehension, Gohan slowly peers up at the Saiyan across from him.

He immediately becomes hypnotized by his father's gaze and the intense, lascivious expression on his face causes Gohan's heart to leap in his chest as his breathing stops and cold chills wash down his back. His vision focuses in on his dad's beautiful lips as the tip of his tongue languidly peeks out between them.

With heavy lids and his own lips, sensuously parted, as a small flame erupts between Gohan's legs, a tormenting battle begins to rage within him.

While his father continues to penetrate him with his carnivorous gaze, he sucks half of his bottom lip in between his teeth before the wet, glistening flesh slicks back out again, slowly and erotically. Then leaning back in his chair, his hand deliberately glides over the fabric of his orange Gi, down his hard chest and rippling abs before finally resting between his legs, over a gradually swelling bulge. "_Nnnngh_, Gohaaan," he moans, his voice barely audible, as his hand begins to painstakingly massage his aching member.

Gohan's eyes grow wide and after peering around frantically, he whispers in a harsh tone, "Stop it, dad! Mom and Goten could come out any moment!"

After smirking, Goku coos, "You worry too much, Gohan...did you forget? I can sense energy."

"That's not the point dad!"

He becomes distracted for a moment by the up and down motion of his father's arm before mentally shaking away the dirty thoughts invading his mind.

"Will you stop that?!"

With a childishly defiant look in his eyes, Goku continues to massage himself. After huffing and folding his arms, Gohan's jaw tightens and he begins to glare at his father. But although outwardly, he appears just indignant, inwardly, his heart is drowning in sorrow. 'Why can't things be the way they used to be? I miss my old dad. I can't continue to go on this way...ever since Kaka...'

Suddenly, the teen notices his dad bouncing up in alarm before rapidly turning to peer at the entrance to the house. His hand flies from between his legs and he turns back around before leaning back again. Gohan watches in frustration as while silently taunting him with his gaze, the mischievous, cocky expression on his dad's face transforms into a mockingly cheerful, goofy one. Gohan's face becomes deadpanned and unamused.

Goku smirks with amusement at his son's response. Then as he continues to watch him while smirking playfully at him, he leans forward, placing his elbows on the table while cupping his face in his hands. He cocks his head sideways before making a _very_ goofy, cross-eyed face. Gohan attempts to repress an outburst of laughter. By the time that Chi-Chi reaches them, they've both transformed their features into blissful facades. They peer up at her, before she says, "Honey, just wanted to let you know, Goten and I are heading off."

A warm grin drifts onto Goku's face before he rises from his seat. After closing the space between them and turning his side to face Gohan, forcing Chi-Chi to subconsciously follow, he grasps his wife's slender waist before pressing up against her.

She gasps under her breath and her eyes grow wide as she senses his...something long, thick and hard pressing up against her. Goku utters charmingly, "I didn't think you would be leaving so soon, Chi-Chi."

She lowers her gaze, demurely, as a rosy flush washes onto her face. Goku takes that moment to peer over at Gohan with a nefarious smirk on his face. Gohan almost loses his lunch as he subtly rolls his eyes. Goku decides to play with his mind further.

As Chi-Chi gazes back up at her husband, he leans in before whispering something into her ear which causes her to giggle, daintily. Then he grasps her chin with his thumb and index finger before gently pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

After their lips part, Chi-Chi's mind remains hazy for a moment as she gazes up at Goku with sparkles in her eyes before suddenly and alarmingly, she remembers that Gohan is there with them.

She peers over at her son before blushing with embarrassment as she notices Gohan gawking at them. After peering back at Goku, she titters, "We can't do this right now, honey...our son is watching." Goku peers over at Gohan while this time, Chi-Chi watches him.

Apathetic to this, he grunts, "Hmph," under his breath while sneering subtly. He turns to face Chi-Chi again, seizing the back of her head before aggressively pulling her into a deep kiss. Gohan gasps under his breath. How dare his father involve his mother in his malicious, sexually frustrated, little games?

'Uuuugh! I am so sick of his ridiculousness!' Infuriated, Gohan leaps up from the table. He watches his parents with an acidic glare as he storms away from the yard and into the house.

Chi-Chi manages to pry Goku off of her before asking in bewilderment, "What was that about, honey? And why did Gohan storm off like that?" Goku titters before saying, "I don't know...maybe I should go check up on him. Go ahead and leave, I'll take care of it."

He pecks her on the cheek before seductively whispering into her ear, "We'll have to finish where we left off _very_ soon."

She giggles with the back of her curled fingers languidly pressed up to her mouth before playfully slapping his chest as he grins down at her. After Goku backs away, he leaves Chi-Chi with a nauseatingly, sweet smile as she watches him adoringly, holding her clasped hands up to her ample bosom before waving her fingers at him in a flirty manner.

He curls every finger on his hand but his middle one before placing it near his head with an aloof expression. Then he vanishes into thin air, getting a glimpse of the puzzled look on her face as he goes.

Goku ends up teleporting behind Gohan just before he's about to open the door to his bedroom. As he detects Goku's energy behind him, Gohan gasps under his breath, cold chills trickling down his back while his heart flutters in his chest. Suddenly, he feels a warm body pressing up against his as a strong arm wraps around his waist.

Hot breath caresses his ear as the full-blooded Saiyan behind him utters in a low, guttural tone, "Did you think you could get away from me, hm? I know that you want it, Gohan...just as badly as I do. That little scene I concocted..." He smirks. "Did it make you _jealous_?"

Gohan hisses, "Don't make me vomit! You're not my father, anymore...I hate you."

Goku brightens his tone as he titters, "Why would you say that son? Of course I'm your father...your daaad."

"_No_ you're not...you're _him_...listen, I don't wanna do this right now..._daaad_. Why don't you go pester Vegeta? He'll appreciate it much more than me, I'm sure. I just wanna take a nap, okay?"

"But that's not what you were going to do just now...was it Gohan?"

Gohan begins to feel his heart racing faster than it already is while his body begins to tremble. Goku presses his nose into Gohan's raven-tinted tresses before deeply inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"_Ooohw_, Gohan...you smell _so_ gooood."

At this point Gohan begins to feel panicked. "Dad, don't," he utters tensely. But instead of heeding his son's warning, Goku glides his hand down in between Gohan's legs before sensing a huge, throbbing bulge residing there.

"This reaction betrays your words, son."

"No! Don't want this-I mean it!"

With heavy-lidded eyes, Goku smirks against his son's ear like an imp while allowing his hand to linger tauntingly against Gohan's banana (not corny...funny I say >=() for a moment. Then a low groan rumbles through his throat and he sucks Gohan's earlobe into his mouth before nibbling it tenderly.

"_Mm-hhh_, dad, stop it," Gohan protests faintly, the sexual desire in his voice contradicting his words. He begins to sense his father's hand massaging him, deeply and slowly, which causes a terrific torrent of pleasure to shower down upon him as a shudder ravages his already tired frame. A long, quivering exhale escapes his sensuously puckering and parted lips.

Then he bites his lip, tilting his head back against his father while closing his eyes and reaching behind him to grasp the back of his sturdy neck before noticing his father's own very hard, throbbing bulge pressing up between the cleft of his butt cheeks through the fabric of his loose, black, trouser pants.

He chokes on his own voice as he whimpers hoarsely, "D-d-dad-I can't. I-I can't. Oh God! _Ngh-guhhhuh_..." He concludes one more time with a fragile whisper, "Stop it..."

Goku continues to ignore his son's feeble, halfhearted pleas, kneading Gohan's groin while also suckling, licking and swirling his tongue against the most erogenous area on his neck.

He tunes his hearing to the delicate sounds of pleasure escaping Gohan's throat, allowing the erotic melodies to excite him further while also drowning in the gratifying sensations evoked as he grinds himself up against Gohan's firm, round, butt cheeks.

"_Hmnngh_, Go...haaan. Keep moaning for your daaad."

Despite himself, Gohan caresses his father's ears with more sounds of sexual bliss.

"_Oh_, Gohan. You sound _so_ amazing. Do you want Kakarrot inside of you, hm?"

Gohan clenches his teeth at the sound of his father's words. Sure. The idea of having his dad inside of him makes his body tremble. His mouth become dry. His skin feel hot and sticky. His pores leak. But at the same time...it makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. Makes him want to burst into a million tears. Makes him want to drown himself in a tub of boiling hot water. Makes him want to... But despite the screams of his mind pleading against the idea, his body wins in the end...it always does...

Gohan whispers passively as if he were a ten year old, little boy all over again, "Yes, daddy."

At the sound of Gohan's answer, Goku begins to massage him more heavily as he releases a quivering, moaning, exhale against Gohan's earlobe. Gohan responds to his father's heavy petting with a bright, choking sob before Goku groans with a sadistic tinge to his voice, "How badly do you want it, son? I wanna hear you _beg_ for it."

Gohan whimpers, "_Nnngh_, daddy ple-e-ease..._hhhuh_...don't..._Mmm_...make me b-beeg."

Goku whispers tensely, "It's the only way Gohan. You wanna please _daddy_ don't you?"

Gohan stalls for a moment, "Yes..._hhh_...dad...I always want to please you."

After roughly pulling Gohan's hair, causing him to yelp, Goku utters brutally, "Then do what I say...beg!"

It takes Gohan a moment to finally say what his father's been dying to hear, "I...I...I want it so badly, _uhhh_...I want you inside of me so badly...please take me now."

Goku moans under his breath, feeling somewhat satisfied as the corners of his lips turn up...but there's still something missing...what could it be? Oh yea! Gohan's pleas aren't...they just aren't..._smutty_ enough.

"You've got most of the balls, son...but there's still one more to go? Where's my seventh ball, Gohan (heh-heh)?" Gohan has been fulfilling his father's _filthy, _depraved fantasies for so long, that he automatically knows exactly what he's longing for.

As Goku softly kisses his neck while continuing to knead his son's very stiff erection; Gohan throws the pitch of his typically deeper voice, making it sound eerily childlike as he whines, "_Ohh_, da-deeee...fuck me, ple-eeaase? _Awhh_, dad, I wanna feel your humongous cock thrusting in...and out of me..._hhmmm_...making me sooob and moooan for you until I explooode. I need you to make me cooome daddeee..._hhnnngh_...give it to me..._mmm_, dadeeee."

Goku doesn't reply immediately which makes Gohan become somewhat nervous. Finally he mumbles against his ear, "You always know how _daddy_ likes it, Gohan. That was perfect."

After affectionately suckling Gohan's ear one more time, he glides his hand away from his offspring's intimate place before whispering, "Let's get started before they get back."

Once they head inside of Gohan's room, Goku shuts and locks the door behind them. Then after drifting over towards him, as Gohan watches him with a racing heart and bated breath, he places his hand behind Gohan's head before dominantly pulling his face towards his, crushing their lips together.

With his arms bent upward close to his chest and his fingers languishingly curled near his clavicles; Gohan's mouth timidly parts for his dad before they both begin to suckle each others' lips languidly while mild smacking noises permeate the air.

Gohan slowly starts becoming more relaxed which encourages him to meekly lower his hands from his chest before slowly gliding them over his father's broad back.

Their tender suckles gradually transforms into more deep, passionate kisses accentuated by caressing and swirling tongues as two spiky haired heads, bob back and forth. After creating a silky thread of saliva as their jutting, stiffened tongues part, Goku whispers into Gohan's ear, "Go get the camera and set it up by the bed and don't forget the lube."

Gohan protests quietly, "But do you think we have time for that dad?"

"You know how Chi-Chi gets when she's at the mall...she won't be back for a while. Now do as I say...go get the camera."

Gohan peers at his father for a moment with uncertainty on his face before replying, "Okay, dad."

While Gohan digs in his closet to find the camera, Goku strips away from his body; his orange Gi; weighted, blue shirt and anything else he's wearing. Then he tantalizingly postures himself on the bed with one knee raised and one leg stretched out as he leans back onto his elbows.

Once Gohan finishes setting up the camera (which doesn't take him very long), he drifts over towards the foot of his queen sized bed. Then while standing there, frozen, he becomes transfixed by the breathtaking sight of his father, who appears the equivalent of a Saiyan Adonis with his chiseled facial features; thick, lustrous locks; perfectly proportioned physique; rippling abs; sinuous chest; sculpted arms; piercing, seductive gaze and very impressive, dripping erection.

With a commanding demeanor, Goku gives his son a brief glance over before cooing, "Strip for me."

Gohan immediately does as he's told, giving his dad a little show, as he slowly discards his long sleeved, black shirt; black trousers along with all the other things adorning his body. Once he's finished undressing, Goku explores his body with a sultry gaze as he feels himself throbbing and weeping while his body shudders from the glorious sight he beholds.

His eyes take in Gohan's magnificently sculpted, statuesque frame; the heavenly dimensions of his face; the smooth, paleness of his skin; the youthful, suppleness of his lips; the raised, pinkish nubs of flesh that accentuate his firm, chiseled chest; his bloated, leaking organ that has risen so high that the tip of it touches his stomach...but something is tainting this otherwise enchanting sight...

Instead of addressing it right away, he says softly while gesturing with a tap of his hand against the mattress, "Gohan...come sit down."

The half-Saiyan scoots onto the bed, next to his father before leaning sideways on one elbow, facing him. As Gohan watches, Goku begins to glide his fingertips down his son's chest and rippling abs while following his movements with his gaze.

His hand drifts up to one of his forearms which rests against his hip and thigh. Then his fingertips lightly caress and inspect the slashes, blanketed with dried blood, that are crisscrossing and marring the once pristine skin there.

Gohan notices a troubled expression becoming increasingly etched upon his face. 'It is my weakness that has done this...the darkness inside of me...I've been at it's mercy far too long...I've caused you so much pain, Gohan...I wish I could go back...'

Goku utters faintly as a single tear falls from his eye, "Gohan, you've done it again."

The concern and pain in his father's voice annoys him greatly and he hastily sits up. With his legs crossed, Indian style, his head cast down, one wrist overlapping the other and his hands grasping the inner part of his legs, tears begin to stream from his eyes. As Goku hears Gohan sniffle while wiping away the mucus draining from his nose, he realizes that his son is very distressed.

Goku sits up before scooting directly in front of Gohan and positioning himself on his knees. As Gohan gazes up at his father heartbreakingly while appearing very angelic with flushed cheeks and a flushed nose bridge; Goku begins to caress his face with the back of his fingers while a painfully, guilt-ridden expression darkens his features.

Gohan's lip begins to tremble and more tears pool down his face with the blinking of his eyes. He sobs softly, "Why do you always act so surprised that I'm hurting myself, dad? Ever since I was ten, I've been doing things with you that no child should be doing, not to mention the abuse I've endured. The _things_ I learned at such a young age...what it's like to come after touching yourself in front of your dad and then having him squirt his load all over your face and body...what it's like to suck his large dick like it's a popsicle until your mouth is filled with this...substance that makes you gag but you have to swallow it anyway...

What it's like to feel your father's hand between your legs...stroking your little erection up and down...his fingers dipping deep inside of you...making you sob and gasp and UGH!" Gohan grunts in disgust at his own depraved desires, swiftly lowering his gaze, inhaling and exhaling deeply through his nose, lips pursed, hand combing through his luminous mane.

He gazes back up.

"It isn't right, dad. I...I don't want to feel this way anymore. Don't you see? Everyday that we continue to be together, another piece of me dies. Training doesn't get rid of the torment either, especially when it's with you. I'm tired of pretending to be happy when I'm not. I'm tired of keeping so many secrets. I'm..." Goku presses his index and middle finger to Gohan's lips causing him to stop speaking. "Sssshh," he utters as his pout puckers alluringly. He continues in a soothing whisper, "You know how much I hate seeing you cry."

Goku leans down, affectionately kissing away his tears, gently holding the side of his face with his artistically outstretched hand as he savors the salty taste on his tongue. He moves back up, gazing enchantedly into his wide, transcendent eyes before his vision drifts down to his soft, voluptuous lips. He very lightly traces Gohan's bottom lip with his thumb, admiring his son's extraordinary beauty...the same beauty that his virile, Saiyan seed helped create, before murmuring dreamily, "I have such a handsome son...how could I resist."

Despite himself, Gohan's body goes weak with the sound of his father's warm, silky voice...a voice that he's always found so mesmerizing...especially when it's singing him to sleep (yep, Goku has a secret gift for singing). Goku's fingertips breezily caress his son's skin as he brushes his hand down over his face.

"Close your eyes, Gohan," he whispers.

Once he moves his hand away, like magic, his son's thick, dark eyelashes are resting just barely against his cheeks. A serene silence overtakes the room. Then Goku cradles the side of Gohan's face with his hand while his own face drifts downward. Soon he is nuzzling their noses together while teasingly nudging his pout with his parted lips.

Goku lightly flicks the tip of his tongue out against Gohan's lips before using the tip of his moist appendage to lightly trace them. "Lay down on your back," he whispers, his hot, minty breath further teasing Gohan's lips.

The teen's back sinks into the fluffy mattress underneath him. Then with his eyes still closed, Goku floats over him. He creates trails of saliva down his son's body as he suckles and twirls his tongue around his hardened nipples along with placing tender kisses, suckles and licks down his abdomen and even sticking his tongue in his navel.

By the time Goku has reached his son's aching nature, his own has throbbed many times from the sound of his shivering sighs, erratic panting and breezy moans. Goku takes his son into his mouth before suckling and stroking him as his head slowly bobs up and down between his thighs. With his lips parting rapturously, Gohan wails with pleasure, gripping the bed sheets and arching his back with the terrific sensations overtaking him.

After a few more sucks, Goku releases him before slowly, provocatively wiping the mix of liquids coating his chin and mouth away with the back of his hand while watching Gohan with an animalistic gaze that makes him melt into a puddle.

Goku lays down beside Gohan, in the opposite direction, while resting on his side and leaning on one elbow. Then with Gohan mimicking his father's position, they begin to suck and pump each other's weeping, swollen cocks at the same time. The sexual pleasure they experience from this very kinky exchange is utterly mind-blowing with their musky scents and muffled moans and groans making the moment all the more arousing.

Eventually, the sensations shattering both of their senses becomes too fantastic and they cease sucking each other into what could become a tragic, but definitely sweet death.

After commanding his son to get on his hands and knees, Goku swiftly fetches the lubricant that Gohan left out on the nightstand before moving back onto the bed behind him. Goku spreads Gohan's ass cheeks before wiggling his long tongue inside of his puckering entrance.

"_Aawhh_! Daaaad!" Gohan howls while shuddering with delight as he senses Goku's wet, slippery appendage fucking his asshole.

'_Mmm_, Gohan. You're already moaning and I haven't even stuck my cock in you yet...and you're _so_ tight..._Oh_, Gohan, I can't _wait_ to make you sob even louder for _daddy_.'

"_Ooh_, dadeeee! That's stupendous! _Uh-gaah_! Guvituhme! _Nngh_!"

After twirling and thrusting his tongue in and out of Gohan's opening a little longer while evoking a few more incoherent cries of pleasure, he slips it out. Once he's squirted some lube down between Gohan's cleft, he spreads it around with his fingers before sliding two and then three fingers inside of his hole.

"_OhGod,_" Gohan whimpers, while feeling so excited that his purple, bloated tip leaks pre-cum onto the sheets below.

A wicked smirk drifts onto Goku's face...torturing Gohan so sadistically...making him beg and thirst for him...always gets him so horny and makes his climax so much more devastating in the end. After a little longer, he pulls his fingers out before groping one of Gohan's ass cheeks and then smacking it really hard. Gohan moans and hisses before sensuously biting his lip.

"Do you like being punished by daddy, hm?"

"Oh yes, daddy. Punish me harder." Smack!

"_Unnngh_! Daddy, yeeeaahh." Smack!

"_Hhhuh_, spank me harder!" Smack!

"_Mmmm_!"

"You've been such a naughty boy, Gohan." Smack!

"Oh, fuck! Dad! Yeeahh!"

Although it is very tempting to continue smacking his ass, Goku caresses Gohan's bright, red cheek instead, sensuously puckering his lips saying, "Sshhhhh," while allowing the tremendous passion that he knows is burning inside of his son, to simmer.

Goku positions his hips behind his son's derrière with his hands grasping his waist. His purple, leaking tip presses up against his passage, causing shivers to run down Gohan's spine. Without ever having to collect one Dragonball...Gohan's X-rated wishes finally come true as Goku glides his thickness deep inside of Gohan's warm, tight entrance, stretching it unbelievably.

"_Aaaaaawhhnn_! Daaaaddee!" Gohan wails, drowning in a sea of drunken euphoria as his dad's tip strikes his sensitive gland with perfect precision.

After groaning thrillingly through gritted teeth while being blinded by unimaginable pangs of sexual bliss; despite the extreme urge to instantly start slamming his massive erection deep into Gohan's tight opening; he decides instead to grind into him like a powerful, slow moving ocean wave while lightly groaning and grunting with the pleasure he receives.

Although his father is doing an excellent job of stimulating his gland without much effort from him; what Goku's doing to him feels so amazing that Gohan begins to rock with his body anyway, meeting Goku's thrusts with his bottom as he moans like a wanton whore.

Then at some point, Gohan's moans are interrupted by a harsh cry as Goku strikes a very sensitive part of Gohan's gland. Soothingly, Goku shushes him, his lips puckered in such an alluring way while he creates two, caressing circles against the small of Gohan's back.

Tender moans; slow, heavy pants; quiet groans; quivering sighs and fragile whimpers are gradually replaced by ravenous grunts; manly groans; beastly growls; choking howls; heaving pants and ear-piercing whines as their sexual pleasure grows more vivid and their rhythm quickens. With Goku now mercilessly smacking his hips up against Gohan's ass cheeks, their dirty thoughts manifest into dirty words.

"_Ungh_! _Oh_-God! _Ungh_! _Oh_-God!! It feels _so_ good, daa-ddeee! Make me come daddy! _Ah-sss_! Yeeeaah!"

"_Mmph_! Gohan! You're _so_ tight! _Hnnngh_! Take daddy's big _dick_, Gohan! Fuuuck, yeeaah. I'm _so_ proud of you, son. _Nnnnngh_."

Goku begins to relish the sight of his massive, veiny, sex organ gliding in and out of his son's tight, underaged asshole. The way that Gohan's moisture and warmth tightens around him everytime his tip batters into his sweet spot, sends such bright pangs of ecstasy roiling through his pulsating, sweaty form, that it's almost unbearable.

Not to mention the magnificent appearance of his son's ass cheeks...so perfectly round, firm and tender with the skin blanketing them being unblemished and so soft to the touch. Even in pants, the magnificence of Gohan's ass is unmistakable (Goku's definitely an ass man).

And the thought of the breathtaking, erotically contorting face that accompanies that ass makes Goku's tremendous yearning for his son all the more severe...makes him want to dominate Gohan's asshole for an eternity...plunging into him _harder_ and _harder_, _deeper_ and _deeper_ while making him whine and howl with insatiable need as _daddy_, "_Grrrr_-SHIT! Gohan! Moan louder!" teaches him a lesson, bestowing the _punishment, _"Yeah, you're daddy's little slut, aren't you?! _Nngh_-yeeah!" upon him he so rightfully deserves for being such a very, very_ bad _boy.

As Goku continues to persecute his son's entrance, making him so weak with brilliant pleasure, that his arms buckle underneath him and his head falls towards the bed onto his wrists, he suddenly remembers that the camera has been on them the whole time.

He turns his head before gazing into the lens like a ravenous wolf. Then seductively, he glides his tongue across his upper lip. Finally, he grinds more powerfully into his son, creating a drawn out grunt as he grits his bared teeth.

"_Aaaah_! Shit! Daddeee! Just like that! _Awgh_!"

Goku continues to watch the lens before panting, "Look into the, _hhh_, the camera, _hhh_, Gohan."

After Gohan peers up at it, the device captures his flushed face as it contorts drastically everytime Goku thrusts inside of him again. In an attempt to perform for the camera; he flicks his tongue out over his upper lip while staring smolderingly at the camera as if it were a person, voyeuristically watching a dad and his son engaging in _sick,_ _smutty_ sex acts with each other, with only the son being aware of the voyeur's presence.

As Gohan's gaze continues to linger on the camera, his energy returns to him and his passion is reignited like a burning torch. He starts rolling his hips more ferociously while meeting his dad's dick with his ass as he screams, "Daddy, fuck me harder! _Nngh_! Deeper, daddy! _Aaawh-sss_! Don't stop!"

While grinding vehemently into him, Goku reaches between Gohan's legs before pumping him vigorously. This causes Gohan to cry out louder than ever as he feels himself rapidly reaching the edges of nirvana. "_Hhaaaaaw_! Daaaad! I'm coming! I'm com-miiiing! _Uunnnngh_!!"

A tunnel of wind begins to swirl around them before Gohan buries his face into the pillow underneath him while biting into it with all of his strength. As cataclysmic spasms of ecstasy sears through his being, his body shudders drastically while a muffled howl escapes his lips and he releases a torrential down pour of his milky seed into Goku's hand.

The feeling of Gohan's ring muscles pulsating feverishly around his stiff cock, sends Goku speeding faster than light, towards the edges of heaven. He grinds desperately against Gohan's ass one last time as his own posterior clenches tightly and his head is thrown back before, "Go-_hannnnnnnngh_!!!" he grunts his son's name monstrously, his chiseled features freezing into a teeth clenching state of ecstasy while his body trembles violently and his hips vibrate against his son's ass cheeks. While drowning in his triumphant release, he squirts such an overabundance of his Saiyan ambrosia inside of Gohan's portal, that some of it spills out, pooling down between Gohan's thighs.

They both continue to release sounds of sexual passion as more ripples of pleasure wash over them. Finally, their tempestuous desire for each other is fully quenched as the last ripples of satisfaction dissipate within them. Gohan collapses onto his stomach and Goku collapses on top of him.

They pant heavily for a moment with sweaty bangs clinging to their faces as their sinuous, sweaty bodies, glisten in the early evening sunlight. After finally catching their breathes, Goku absentmindedly rolls off of his son's back onto his own. Then while remaining silent, they bask in the tranquil, flush-faced, heavy-lidded haze that comes after a devastatingly, explosive orgasm.

A few more moments go by before Gohan begins to get up out of the bed. But before he can fully rise to his feet, Goku opens his eyes and grabs his wrist.

He asks softly, "Where are you going Gohan?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom," the teen chirps.

He smirks flirtatiously before biting his lip. A smirk melts onto Goku's face in return. "Alright," he purrs, releasing Gohan's wrist. Gohan rises to his feet, leaving his dad with a sultry leer as he combs his fingers through his hair before strutting towards the bathroom, located in his bedroom while Goku watches his beautiful ass drift further away.

After shutting the door, Gohan pads over to the toilet before holding his shaft as he urinates. Then after flushing, he treads over to the sink to wash his hands. Once he's finished; he leans down, pressing his hands against the sink top with them widely spaced apart before evaluating himself in the mirror. Despite everyone, including his dad, always telling him how handsome he is...how intelligent he is...how good-natured he is... Why does he still feel so ugly...so stupid...so disgusting, depraved, _sick_, evil...? He's always wanted to make his dad happy...wanted to be perfect for him..._desperately_ craved his love and acceptance...but what has all of that cost him...?

As his vision narrows in on his own obsidian irises; an onslaught of painful, confusing memories begin to flood his mind...

_~ He remembers it like it was yesterday...the day that his dad made him submit to being a play thing for himself and the "friend" he'd brought home with him. His mother was hardly ever around at the time, especially during the weekends. This is when his dad had the most "fun" with him. He remembers his dad telling him that she was at Capsule Corps._

_Whenever she wasn't there...she was always somewhere else, handling business or whatever...more than likely it was because they weren't getting along so well at the time and it was her way to get back at him...she even forced her dad to pay for a maid and a chef, so she rarely had to cook or do housekeeping...that day, they made him do everything...tied him to the bedpost so that he was completely helpless...spanked him with whips and paddles...gave him golden showers...made him suck both of them off...sucked him off and then fucked his brains out until the sun rose the next morning..._

_Sometimes his father just watched and got himself off while his "friend" (who is actually pretty close to the family and has a family of his own), did whatever he wanted with him or they made him watch as they did stuff with each other...he felt like a filthy, used rag after it all and the fact that he actually climaxed hard, repeatedly, to everything they did to him, made him feel as if it was all his fault._

_What was even worse was that he was only thirteen... He remembers how afterwards, his father shook him violently...screaming at him with scarily bulging eyeballs while attempting to frighten him into secrecy._

_He remembers how hard he cried...more terrified of his father...of HIM than ever before...it was almost as bad as the time his father chased him into the hall bathroom with a whip created from his Ki before beating him with it until he was balled up in a puddle of his own blood [if it wasn't for the Senzu Beans, surely he might have died]...or the times he spanked his bare behind with his hand before getting horny and making him suck him off until he came... ~_

As memories continue to flood his brain, a conflicting mix of feelings begin to overwhelm his being...rage, self-hatred, despair, grief, anger, jealousy, shame, lust, guilt, loss, love. His body and face begin to tremble violently before quiet, heavy sobs begin to ravage his weary frame. He continues to sob for a moment, watching himself through blurred vision as tears flood his face like the Pacific Ocean flooding a continent before finally, it all becomes too much.

A fog begins to consume his mind as if he were in a dream. Then with shaky hands, he frantically and mindlessly rummages through the bathroom drawer to find the razor blade he hid in the back of it.

Once he finally finds it, he sits down over the toilet seat before swiftly pressing the very sharp razor to the skin on the inside of his forearm while having the pitiful, desperate appearance of a drug addict about to shoot a harmful substance into their veins.

But then, for a moment, he hesitates...remembering the fact that his father is just outside of the room and he won't be able to hide what he's done from him. However, the emotional agony he's experiencing begins to spike again and his ability to care disappears.

He painstakingly drags the razor across his flesh, watching his skin break open and bleed...hissing as a stinging sensation overwhelms his nerves while hot teardrops fall from his eyelashes. But after the first cut...his emotional pain has not dissipated which forces him to cut another bloody trail into his flesh...then another...then another...until...

He slices into a main vein, causing a river of blood to start streaming from his arm. As panic overtakes him, he zips to the sink while leaving a trail and splashes of blood on the floor behind him before frantically twisting the cold water nob as far as it will go and running the cool liquid over his wounds. But as he continues to do so, he realizes that the blood isn't stopping...in fact, it's gushing out even more. His anxiety level rises over nine-thousand at this point (I know, but I had to lighten things up a little). ~

~ Goku has been outside waiting for Gohan to return from the bathroom for a while now...and the longer he waits, the more worried he gets. Finally, he can't take the suspense anymore and he rises from the bed before drifting over to the bathroom door, rapping it lightly with his knuckles before asking, "Gohan! Are you alright in there?!"

For a moment, no one answers. Then finally Gohan says while trying his best to keep his voice calm, "Yes, dad...everything's fine-I'll be out in a moment!" Despite the teen's efforts, something in the tone of his voice still gives him away, increasing Goku's suspicions. The Saiyan turns the knob lightly to see if it's locked. He is surprised to find that it isn't. He opens the door.

Gohan twists his head abruptly, beholding the alarmed expression on his father's face.

"Dad! What are you...?! What are you doing?! I told you I was fine!"

Gohan continues to gawk at his father in shock and frustration as Goku stands in the door way, completely frozen in helplessness. Finally a thought comes to his head, 'SenzuBeans!' It turns out that he had stored a couple away for a rainy day. Goku swiftly abandons the scene before returning after less than a minute with a Senzu Bean. While Gohan is still holding his arm under the running water, Goku says after drifting up to him and holding out his hand, "Take it."

Gohan peers down at the little green pod for a moment, actually hesitant to take the thing. Maybe he should just let his father watch in abject horror as he bleeds to death instead...no better way to get revenge for all the misery he's caused him and then hopefully once he reaches Otherworld...he can plead with King Yemma to wipe his energy from the face of existence so he doesn't have to ever feel pain again (if that's even possible).

But after a few more moments of contemplation, to his own chagrin, he takes the stupid bean...maybe it's because he has something to live for after all despite his emotional turmoil. He has to be there to protect his little brother and he knows that his mother would be devastated if he died...even more so if he committed suicide...and he doesn't want that. But heaven forbid the day when he becomes so apathetic and desperate to end his suffering 'til those thoughts don't even faze him any longer...

After eating the bean, Gohan's arm instantly stops bleeding, although the wound still remains. Goku leans in to survey it while pressing his fingertips up against a part of his skin that hasn't been sliced up. He utters nurturingly, "Go sit down on the toilet, Gohan. We have to bandage it so it doesn't get infected."

Once Gohan's backside is resting on the toilet seat, after going in the cabinet to pull out some gauze, dressing and bandaging tape, his dad drifts over to him. He gets down on his knees in front of his son. He smiles warmheartedly while gazing up at him before tenderly grasping his arm in his hand and slowly and carefully dressing his wounds while Gohan silently and calmly watches. Once his dad is finished, he lovingly pets his arm over the bandage as he says, "All better."

After rising to his feet...Gohan gazes up at his father with fragility in his eyes and a rosy complexion. Goku's own eyes sparkle as a kindhearted grin warms his features. And then he combs his fingers through the teenager's hair before leaning down and softly kissing his forehead.

He leans back up again before sighing brightly, "Well, that's that...I think we need to take a bath now and clean up this bathroom...don't worry about it though-I'll take care of it. I'm gonna go get the mop and stuff and I'll be right back, 'kay." Goku ruffles Gohan's hair with a playful grin before padding out of the bathroom. He soon returns with cleaning supplies before mopping and wiping the bathroom clean. Then him and Gohan take a bubble bath together with Goku helping him to wash up since he doesn't want the bandages to get wet.

Once they abandon the tub and get dressed (with Gohan making sure to wear a long sleeved shirt), Chi-Chi and Goten soon return and they all eat dinner. Then some time after, Gohan finally get's to lay down in his bed (with fresh sheets, since him and his dad messed the other ones up).

With his eyes open and the pale light of the moon illuminating his room, he immerses himself in thought. One thing he realizes he's feeling right now is...confusion. He's felt this way a lot the last couple years...he doesn't know whether to hate his father or to love him.

His dad can be very tender and nurturing towards him at one moment...and then be very sadistic and cruel to him, at another. It's not that he doesn't love his dad...he does. But ever since...things changed with his father a couple years ago...he's been different...although Gohan is the only one who knows about the change besides maybe one other person...

Either way...Gohan has had to pay tremendously for this as he attempts to keep it a secret from everyone else...at least if he's taking his brutality and depravity out on him...he won't need to take it out on the world or even the universe...when will it all end? When will the day come where he can have peace of mind again? And not feel so tortured inside, all of the time?

Gohan closes his eyes before thinking, 'Hopefully soon...it has to...' As his eyes remain closed, fantasies about his father begin to invade his head...his PJ's begin to grow very tight around his crouch...his eyes drift open again...his hand drifts down underneath his pants...

~ The End ~


End file.
